1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a facsimile apparatus and a multifunctional printer that has a so-called shortcut key function enabling a simple key operation to select a destination of transmitting data.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a facsimile apparatus with a destination memory function that stores destination dialing numbers usually has shortcut keys aligned on an operation panel, so that the user can individually register each destination associating with a shortcut key. When one of the registered shortcut keys is pressed for data transmission, the destination dialing number corresponding to the shortcut key is called in order to transmit the facsimile data.
Facsimile apparatuses having such a shortcut key function sometimes have a configuration provided for destination labels describing destination names for the corresponding shortcut keys. Such configuration improves usability of the apparatus, making it possible to associate the shortcut keys with destinations. Further, some apparatuses further provide a function to print the destination labels using the destination names stored in the apparatuses (Prior Art 1), thereby eliminating the bother of creating destination labels by hand.
Prior Art 1: Patent Laid Open Application H02-141172
However, the above-described conventional facsimile apparatuses must have operation panels of large dimensions, due to numerous shortcut keys provided on the panels. The size of the operation panel can be reduced to some degree, by decreasing the size of the destination labels. However, the size can only be reduced to a certain degree, because the size of the characters used for the destination labels must stay legible. Further, when the number of shortcut keys is increased for convenience, it in fact takes longer to read the labels and find a shortcut key corresponding to the desired destination, thereby impairing the usability.